New Beginnings
by woodrosegirl
Summary: It starts as a phone call to check on Archer, and thus begins a relationship, one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Beginnings 1/?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Derek/Addison  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: It starts as a phone call to check on Archer, and thus begins a friendship, one phone call at a time.

* * *

You're probably not supposed to be friends with your ex wife he thinks as his fingers hesitate on the keys. This is different though, he tells himself. It's Addison and Derek. Plus, this is just a call to check that Archer's okay. No reason to feel guilty, he thinks. He feels a slight twinge of nerves as his fingers dial the number he knows so well. He clears his throat as he nervously awaits her to pick up.

"Hello Addison Montgomery"

"Hey, its me"

"Hey Derek"

He automatically hears the change in her voice when she realises its him.

"How's Seattle?"

"Same as ever, rainy"

She laughs.

"It's not raining here"

"Well I didn't call to talk about the weather, I called about Archer"

"Did you find something else?"

He detects the note of concern in her voice and quickly dismisses it.

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to make sure that he was okay, following everything that went on"

"Well, he's back to being Archer, if that's what you mean, every last cheating piece of him"

"So he's back to his usual ways, no sign of anything untoward?"

"You could say that"

He chuckles softly, knowing what she means by 'Archer's usual ways'

"What's he done this time?"

"I caught him kissing another girl, in my house, while Naomi was outside"

Derek inwardly cringes at her words.

"Ouch, does she know?"

"No, and that's not the worst of it, I also caught him post sex"

"With the same girl?"

"No, a different one, Charlotte King, she's his boss"

"And you haven't told Naomi yet?"

"It's not as simple as that"

She pauses to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Addie, she's your best friend"

"Yes, but he's my brother"

"Your brother, who knows exactly what he's doing, and you're letting him get away with it"

"I'm not!"

She exhales, knowing that he's right.

"I'm not advocating what he's doing but tonight we all had a celebratory dinner for him, so I couldn't tell her then"

"You're making excuses"

"I'm not, and I have had him about it"

"What did he say?"

"He said" she pauses, knowing that this will no doubt bring up her cheating.

"He said Montgomery's look the other way"

"I think he's forgetting all those years you spent as a Shepherd"

She laughs, thankful that he didn't bring up Mark.

"Eleven years as a Montgomery Shepherd"

"Still a Shepherd" he counteracts.

She knows he's right. She has to tell Naomi, her loyalty to her brother can only go so far. Plus, what she said to him in the office was true. She spent years covering for her father, and she's not going to do the same for Archer.

"Addie, are you still there?"

After everything, she's surprised he stills calls her by the nickname he gave her all those years ago.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking about the situation"

"Well I think you need to tell Naomi"

"You're right"

She sighs, knowing to well that this is going to end in tears.

"Do you think she'll be angry that I didn't tell her right away?"

"I think she'll understand how much you love Archer, and you didn't make the decision lightly"

"I hope so too"

"Well, at least we've established that Archer has bounced back from his surgery"

"Hmm...yes, straight back to his old self"

She laughs, as even though she hates him for screwing over her friend she's happy that he came through his illness unscathed.

"Hey Derek"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for talking me through this"

"Any time Addie"

As she she hangs up the phone she feels sure of her decision to tell Naomi, and even though she's divorced from Derek she feels confident that they can move forward, as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Beginnings 2/?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Derek/Addison  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Following another phone call from Addison, Derek makes a decision.

He's actually surprised to hear from her again. Not because they left the last call on a bad note, but because he presumed that by moving away and having a new life he wouldn't be a part of it. You're pleasantly surprised and pleased that you can have an amicable relationship with your ex-wife, though he hasn't got used to calling her that. Sometimes he catches himself before the words leave his mouth, but sometimes he doesn't and the words "No, she's my ex-wife" follow.

He misses her, not that he would ever admit it to Meredith, but he does. Since the phone call a few weeks ago about Archer he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her.

The last phone call put everything into perspective.

She's miles away, getting on with her new life but she still needs you, and you can't be there to comfort her when she needs it. She phones completely out of the blue tonight and in tears. She can't even say what's wrong at first, just shaky breaths and a confession that she's done something awful.

"What's going on Addison?"

He doesn't mean to sound curt but he can't help her if she doesn't tell him what's wrong. After a few more hiccupy breaths she's finally able to string the words together.

"I'm the other woman"  
It's barely a whisper but he can still hear her confession.  
"I've turned into the other woman"  
It's louder this time, more clear and he hears the words that he was dreading she said.  
"What do you mean the other woman?"  
"I've let myself fall for another woman's husband"

He doesn't know what to say to that. As much as he's here for her he's unsure whether he wants to hear the details of her love life. She continues before he gets a chance to say his thoughts.

"And it gets worse, the woman he's married to, is my patient"  
"Oh Addie" he sighs.  
"It didn't start out that way though"

He listens as she tells him the story of how they met, how they were attracted to each other without even knowing their names.

"He didn't tell me he was married"  
"and you didn't ask"  
"I didn't even ask him his name"

Derek inwardly sighs, knowing too well that Addison would be in pieces about this.

"How do you feel about him?"  
He asks, though he's sure of the answer.  
"I wouldn't feel this way if I felt nothing for him"

He pauses, unsure what to say next. That's when it hits him. That's why he feels uncomfortable about talking to her about her love life.

He's jealous.

He's jealous, even though he hasn't seen her in months and she's miles away. He's jealous, and he suddenly hates this guy who's turning Addison's life around.

"Derek? Are you still there?"  
"Yeah Addie of course I'm here"  
"Do you have any advice?" she says, breath still a bit shaky from crying.  
"Yes, stop seeing him"  
"What?"  
"Stop seeing him now Addison, before it leads you into real trouble"  
"I'm already in trouble"  
"Addison, please think about what you're doing"

As he speaks, a plan formulates in his head.

"Just…wait"  
"You're telling me to wait? For what?"  
"Because I'm telling you too"

He knows that she'll listen to what he says, even though she doesn't want to hear it.

"Okay" she says in a small voice. "I'll wait"

He doesn't mention that she'll be waiting for him, because he can't quite believe what he's going to do himself. She says goodbye and they hang up with Derek's mind going a mile a minute at the thought of seeing Addison again.

He has to go. He's already lost her once and he's not going to lose her again.

He calls Richard and requests a few personal days off. He doesn't tell him why though, just in case he finds the whole scenario absurd and refuses to let him go.

Phone call made he moves into the bedroom to start packing. Its crazy, a voice in his head says. Travelling through the night to see a woman whose head is full of someone else.

Crazy or romantic? He thinks.

He'll leave Meredith a note he decides, short and to the point.

"Needed some time off, call you later"

As he finishes packing his bag he can't help but wonder what he expects to happen. If he could just see her, to tell her that she's wasting her time with this guy, that he misses her and he hates saying "my ex-wife". If he can just get to her and see her, who knows what might happen. And as he picks up his bag and leaves the trailer for the airport he can only wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane stalls on the runway as Derek sits, staring out of the window, one hand tapping absentmindly against a glass of scotch, the other playing idly with the collar of his shirt. He wishes that the plane would hurry and leave. The more he sits and waits, the more he has doubt that he's doing the right thing. Is it the right thing to do? Flying across the country to se his ex wife because he's jealous?

His head may be doubtful but his heart is full of hope.

Draining the last of his scotch he settles back into his seat preparing for the imminent take off. This is it, he thinks. No going back. Not that his heart would let him go back. His heart won't let go of Addison. He can't stand the waiting that it's going to take to get to her. The plane has only just left and already he finds himself checking his watch nervously, wishing it was already over so he can get to her. Finally, after a few more scotches and what seems like an eternity of hours he finds himself in Los Angeles.

He's never felt so elated or nervous in his whole life.

He hails a cab and gives Addison's address. Much like the plane ride the cab ride seems to take hours even though a quick glance at his watch confirms it's only half eleven. He nervously anticipates what Addison's reaction to him will be. She might get angry at his sudden arrival and throw him out, or it could be everything he hopes it will be. As the driver pulls up to Addison's he removes his bag and takes a deep breath before ringing the bell. There's no answer and he berets himself for not asking her if she was at work tonight. He rings again, heart in his mouth as he waits for a reply. He gets it on the second ring. She opens the door, slowly at first, glancing up to see who it is before her face falls with shock and she opens the door fully.

"Derek?" she says in disbelief. He takes all of her in, hair messy, wearing a pink shirt that allows him a view of her long legs.

"Hey Addie"

Her mouth falls in disbelief.

"Derek, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I told you to wait"

"Yes, you did but I didn't expect…" she trails off, lost for words.

He steps forward, closing the gap between them.

"I told you to wait, because I wanted you to wait for me"

Gently, he moves his hand under her chin and tilts her head up to look at him.

"You had better come in" she finally says. He picks up his bag and follows her into the living room. "Do you want a drink?" she says, somewhat distractedly "I've got some scotch…..somewhere"

"Addison sit down"

She sits, looking awkward and nervous at what he's going to say.

"Addison, since that phone call, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

"Derek don't do this"

"Why not Addie?"

"Because we broke up!"

"That was a mistake"

She stands up at his words and starts to pace around the living room.

"No, Mark was a mistake, cheating was a mistake. I meant every word I said to you when I saw you. Getting over you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, I'm still not completely over you and I possibly never will be. I'm not putting myself in a position to be hurt again. And what about Meredith?"

"She's not you Addison" he says simply.

He stands up and takes hold of her hand.

"She's not you" he repeats. "Since I saw you, and that phone call I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Hearing from you again made me realise how much I missed you"

"Derek what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I miss you, I miss us. I miss Derek and Addison"

She lets go of his hand and moves into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"And you felt like just flying across the country to tell me this?"

"I had to come; I couldn't let you make a mistake with that man"

"His name is Noah" she adds before moving back into the living room to join him.

"I don't care what his name is, I only care about losing you again"

"But you cheated on me" she says.

"And you cheated on me" He looks down. "I can understand your cheating; I was distant towards you and drove you away. I don't expect you to understand mine"

"I forgive you for that"

"And I forgive you, that's why I think we should give us another go. The first tie, in Seattle I cheated because I hadn't fully forgiven you. Now I have, and it's time for us to try again, if you're willing to, that is"

Addison's shocked at his words and sits, not knowing what to say. Finally she manages "Derek, I have a life here"

"I know that, and I'm not asking you to move, I just want you to consider it"

"Derek…..I can't" she steps up from her seat. "I can't decide on this right now"

She crosses the room and steps out onto the beach, leaving Derek alone in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Beginnings 4/?

Rating: PG

Author: woodrosegirl

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Derek and Addison talk, and Addison makes a decision.

She runs out of the house, unable to hear anymore of what Derek has to say. She sits on the cold sand, mind whirling, hand tapping nervously against the cold, long stem of her wine glass. She doesn't know what to think about the unexpected scene that played out to her this evening. She'd thought about a possible reconciliation between the two of them, but she never thought it would actually happen.

Never in a million years.

She thought that he was happy with Meredith. Apparently not. As much as she's never fallen out of love with Derek she doesn't know if she wants to get back together with him.

He hurt her, and she hurt him.

Too much hurt.

She doesn't want to get hurt again.

The wind chills her as she continues to remain on the beach, not wanting to go back inside and face Derek. She doesn't hear the footsteps on the soft sand that signal his arrival, she only feels the sand shift beside her as he takes his place alongside her.

"You have a lovely view" he says, trying to make conversation. She doesn't reply so he tries again. "You always did like the beach"

She breaks her silence. "Derek, what do you thinks going to happen here?"

Now it's his turn to be silent.

"We get back together, hurt Meredith and we'll be happy for what? A few months? Then you'll settle back into your old ways, you'll be distant, and I'll feel lonely. Then what? We break up, again and I'll end up getting hurt" She turns to face him. "Am I wrong?" He moves his hand over to hers and clasps it gently and she doesn't stop him.

"Addison" he pauses and squeezes her hand. "I've changed since New York. I'm not that person anymore, and I don't intend to be that person ever again" She takes a long drink of her wine.

"How can I believe that Derek? What happened in New York, and then Seattle was awful for me"

She starts to choke on her words as the tears threaten. He moves his second hand to her and wraps it round her shoulders as the tears fall. He pulls her close to him as she cries, the pain of the events from the past proving too much for her. "Ssssh Addie, its okay, its okay" he says as he softly rubs her back. She lets the tears fall, allowing her walls to crumble down in front of Derek.

It's not the first time she's cried like this over him. It's been difficult, trying to get over him during the past few months and a big part of her wants to believe that they can be Addison and Derek. However the cynical side of her has misgivings. Trusting Derek again, and in turn him being able to trust her would take a large part out of both of them. As the tears start to subside he continues to hold her until they stop completely.

"I'm sorry" she says quietly.

"Addie you never have to apologise to me" he says and continues to hold her tightly.

"You have to understand, and believe me Addie; I've changed since New York. I was lost when I was with Meredith. I thought that I loved her, but the only person I love is you Addison"

She wriggles out of his grasp and turns to face him.

"Derek are you sure? Are you sure you're not still in love with Meredith"

"I was never in love with her" he says gently. "It's always been you Addison"

Hands still entwined he moves forward to move her shorter hair away from her face and behind her ears. Gently he places his hand under her chin and tilts her face upward towards him. He moves in to kiss her and she responds, cautiously at first but with similar urgency that he himself feels. Slowly he opens his mouth and lets his tongue glide to find hers. She allows him too and their tongues circle and entwine with each other. She lets him lead the kiss and when it reaches its natural end she opens her eyes slowly and holds his gaze.

"Don't tell me you haven't missed that" he whispers to her. Her response to him to him is to pull him close to her, feeling his warm arms encircle her.

"I have missed that" she confesses. "And I have missed you"

"We can be Derek and Addison again" he says "If you're willing to give us a new start?"

She moves forward and kisses him softly.

"I'm willing"

He smiles broadly at her words and moves in to kiss her again. His tongue finds hers as he moves in her mouth. The kiss is soft and they move into each other as if they haven't done so in tears. She places her wine glass onto the cool sand and moves her arms around his back. He begins to kiss her with more urgency as desire takes over his mind and body and he moves her down onto the sand. The kisses are now fuelled with a passion that she hasn't felt in months. He shifts himself so that he's above her and lightly pins her wrists down onto the sand. She breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Not here Derek"

As he releases her wrists she notices that he's breathing just as heavily as she is.

"Okay" he says and they stand up from the sand noticing the imprints that their bodies have left. As they brush the grains away from their clothes Derek takes Addison's hand and she leads him back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: woodrosegirl

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, Shonda's. (Unfortunately)

Summary: Derek and Addison rekindle their relationship (in the bedroom)

Author's note: So it's been a year since this has been updated, this is because I had to go away somewhere where there is no internet access. This chapter is for addekluver13, because she's waited so patiently.

As they enter the bedroom they sink into each other as if they haven't done so in years. Their kisses, so soft on the beach are now fuelled by passion and desire. Their tongues entwine with each other as Derek moves Addison down on the bed. They continue to kiss, lips never leaving the others as Derek moves his hands up to remove Addison's shirt. He runs his fingers through her hair, trying to memorise the way that every strand falls, trying to commit to memory the exact way that she moves, the way she feels. He didn't do that the last time. If he knew that would have been the last time they made love he would of committed everything to his memory. She moves over so that she's now on top of him and they continue to kiss with an urgency that neither of them have felt in months. As she moves on top of him she feels his erection straining against his jeans. She moves her lips down, kissing his neck, collarbone, and the top of his chest.

"Mmmmm that feels good" he whispers.

"Take off your shirt" she whispers back.

He does as she asks and she moves down further, kissing his chest, tasting as much of him as she can. She loops her fingers in the waistband of his trousers and undoes his zipper with expert precision, her lips never leaving his skin. She pulls his trousers off, along with his pants, springing out his erection. She grinds her hips against his member, and they both moan with anticipation. His hands move up her body, feeling her curves, feeling her bottom, and her underwear, which he knows won't be staying on for long. As his hands travel the length of her body she trembles under his touch and he moves to unclasp her bra. His lips find her breasts immediately, and he takes a nipple into his mouth, causing a sharp intake of breath and a moan of his name. His mouth moves onto her other breast and he finds her nipple already erect. He licks and sucks on her nipple and the surrounding tissue, while his hands move downward to her panties. Wasting no time, his fingers deftly sweep them to one side, and he feels her wet and ready for him. His fingers gently graze her clitoris, eliciting a moan from Addison's lips. He tugs her underwear off with one hand, while the other goes to her breasts, squeezing and caressing them. His lips move to her thighs, and he plants butterfly kisses on them while she writhes underneath him. Without warning, he moves his tongue on her and she moans in pleasure. He laps at her, pushing his tongue all the way inside while his hands continue his ministrations at her breasts.

"Der-ek" she moans. "Don't stop"

He doesn't, and continues to move his tongue inside of her, making circles inside of her, pausing every so often to lick at her tender clitoris, which makes her shudder with pleasure. Her hands grip the bed sheets as she writhes, so close to the brink. He starts to move faster on her as she approaches orgasm, and suddenly all the arousal, and all the anticipation comes to a head as her walls clench around his tongue and she comes, panting his name. He plants kisses on her thighs as she comes down from her high, and she shudders at his light touch.

"I missed that" she says, once she's recovered.

"I thought you might of" he says with a wicked grin.

He places one last kiss on her trembling thighs before moving up the bed to lie next to her.

"Have you missed this though?" she says with a devilish smile.

"That depends on what….oh" his voice breaks as Addison moves down his body and places the whole length of him in her mouth.

"On what you plan to do with me" he manages to say.

Addison licks down the length of his cock before straddling him, and she moves his member to her hot core.

"Oh" she breathes, as he fills her completely.

"Oh Addison" he moans, as she starts to move on top on him.

She moves slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of being filled by him, but soon lust takes over and she moves faster on his member.

"Oh Addie…..that feels so good"

She nods her acquiescence, and continues to ride him. He snakes a hand between them and finds her clitoris wet to his touch. He rubs it gently to stimulate her further. She moans at the surprise and sudden pleasure that his touch gives. He starts to thrust up inside of her faster, and she matches his moves as she feels her orgasm approaching.

"Oh Derek" she moans as she leans into him to find his lips.

He continues to thrust up hard inside her, and play with her clitoris and after a few more thrusts her walls begin to clench around him, and she moans his name over and over again. The feeling of her all around him, coupled with the moans and the sounds she's making pushes him over the edge and he comes with her name on his lips. She crashes onto his chest, like the waves outside crashing on the shore. He smiles to himself and pulls her in close, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her familiar body.

"Derek, that was amazing" she mumbles into his chest.

He kisses her lightly on the top of her head.

"It was" he murmurs to her.

"That was…" she starts, and breaks off with a sigh. "I won't say how good it was again, or ego might get too big"

He laughs softly.

"I was thinking the same about you"

He gently cups her chin with his hand and tilts her head towards him for a tender kiss. She moves off his chest and lies down beside him.

"What are you going to do about Meredith?" she asks, and her words bring him back to real life with a bump.

"I guess I'll have to go to Seattle and end things"

She nods her agreement.

"She deserves to know the truth…When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow, I have surgeries planned for the day after"

She props her chin on her hands and turns to face him.

"So I only get you for the night?"

"Yeah, sorry" he says, feeling guilty that he couldn't get more time off.

"It's okay" she says. "Just means we'll have to make these hours count"

She gives Derek a wink, and he gets the message as he pulls her close to him, determined to make the next few hours unforgettable.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine

After they make love for a second time she takes him back down to the beach and they lie entwined with each other on a sun lounger as neither want to sleep. They talk to each other softly about cases, fond memories, and everything that they've been doing since they've been apart. As the sun starts to rise they both fall silent and watch as the dappled sun rays fall onto the surf and the sand.

"It's beautiful" Derek says softly, one hand absentmindedly stroking Addison's hair, the other splayed out on her right thigh.

"It's a lovely perk of having a house on the beach" Addison says. "I used to wonder if you'd ever see this" she says quietly. He gently plants a kiss atop her forehead.

"You don't have to wonder anymore"

She angles her face up to the new-born rays.

"No, I don't"

He leans in and finds her lips, kissing them deeply. She returns his kiss and they mesh together as if they're kissing for the first time. Derek reluctantly ends the kiss before its natural end.

"I have to…" he says.

"I know. Don't say it" she whispers into his mouth.

"Okay, I won't say it" he whispers back.

They continue to kiss, the mouths sliding open slightly, allowing Derek's tongue to find, and intertwine with Addison's. She moans softly, as his hands move up and tangle into her hair. As they part he quietly says that he loves her. She looks at him, and he notices her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek question, running his hand up and down her arm.

"There's something we need to talk about, before you leave." She says, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Addie you can talk to me about anything, you know that" he says, his face now serious, matching hers. She takes a deep breath and moves off the sun lounger, turning towards the ocean.

"Do you know why I first came here?"

"To get away from me, Mark, all the old ghosts…to start a new life….." his voice trails off, unsure what else she could of come here for.

"That was part of it, yes" she says, still refusing to face him. He waits, knowing that she'll continue when she's ready. "The main reason was to see Naomi about…..about having a baby"

He's silent, taking in her words for a minute, until she finally turns to face him.

"The problem is…..is that it doesn't look like that's going to happen….naturally. My FSH levels are only two"

He stands up to face her, and takes her hands.

"So it's not impossible. There's always hope"

"Maybe" she says distantly. "There's always hope" she repeats. "Anyway" she continues, "I wanted to tell you, before you left to break up with Meredith"

His face creases with confusion.

"But why?"

Addison shakes off his hands and turns back to reface the ocean.

"Because" her voice breaks. "If you want a family, you'd be better off staying with Meredith"

"Hey, come here" his voice is understanding and quiet and she turns around slowly.

"I wouldn't care if Meredith could give me ten children, I don't want her, I want you. Even if we can't have a family, I still want you. More than anything in the world. Plus, we both know that miracles can happen. We both make miracles happen every day."

Addison laughs softly.

"Well it really would be a miracle"

Derek puts his arms around her.

"If anyone can make it happen it's you Addie"

"And what if I can't…."

Derek runs his hands up and down her sides.

"There's always other options…we can explore all of this. Together."

"Together"

"Always together. From now on…Apart from…" He grimaces slightly as he thinks about the task in front of him. "Apart from I now have to leave for Seattle, break up with Meredith, cancel my surgeries and move my life up here"

Addison eyes widen.

"You're moving up here….now?"

"Yes" he says tentatively. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I do….I just don't want you to change your mind….I don't want you to go back and see Meredith and realise that you want to stay with her"

"I won't….Addison what do I have to convince you that I'm genuine?"

Addison turns silent, moving away from Derek, tucking her legs underneath her and crossing her arms in an unconscious act of self-preservation. Derek notes this and silently wonders if he's pushed her before she was ready. He reaches out to her, trying to bridge the gap, trying to bridge the silence that's fallen over them like a shadow, falling over the sand.

"Addie please say something….tell me to go away….tell me to stay…shout if you want…just please….say something"

Addison lifts her head up and gazes up at the face of the man who'd brought her so much happiness over the years. But the pain was still raw within her…the pain he'd caused over the past year. Now, staring into his eyes she saw sheer honesty and openness. No sign of the resentment that had so often clouded his eyes when he had looked at her back in Seattle, and she knew that he was speaking the truth. She though carefully before speaking her words.

"You gave me another chance, even though it didn't work out…so yes..." her eyes glistened once more with tears but this time they were happy ones. "Go. Go to Seattle, pack everything…everything apart from that dam trailer and get back here as soon as possible"

She moved out of her position and hugged him fiercely, tears falling now. Tenderly Derek kisses away her tears and cups her face in his hands.

"It's always been you Addison. I was crazy to think otherwise"


End file.
